Who's Charles?
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: While the Girls are held captive by Charles. Their families try to uncover the truth behind the mystery man with devastating results. Based on my theory on who Charles is and his connection to Alison, Bethany, and Jason.
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Who's Charles?

Summary: The Pretty Little Liars quickly unravel as Rosewood uncovers the truth behind who's Charles. It's just might not be what you want to hear.

Chapter 1:

Spencer Hastings lied awake staring at the celling of her 'Bedroom.' It's been hours since they had tried to escape Charles only to find that they were trapped anyway. Never had she been more terrified of what was to come before. This was a whole new level for "A." or Charles.

Charles. She had wondered who this Charles was. Why would he have SO much hatred toward them and Alison? What had Alison ever done? Or did it go back further maybe Mrs. DiLaurentis? She kept thinking about that video.

The video of Mrs. DiLaurentis holding a little baby and two boys running around her. That meant whoever Charles was had to be connected with Alison and her family. Maybe it's another brother? But how did Jason nor Alison remember this brother? It didn't make sense to her none of this did and she just wanted to escape all of it.

She wished she was home, with her Mother and Father. She wanted to see Toby. She just wanted her and her friends to be safe. A sudden noise made Spencer jump.

She sat up from the bed and watched the door slowly opening her heart was pounding? Was it Charles? But the moment of fear was over when Mona appeared. "Mona you scared me." Spencer said. "Come on." She said. Spencer nodded and followed Mona down the hallways.

"Mona where are we going?" Spencer asked following her. "The vault." Mona said. "Is it safe?" Spencer asked. "He's gone." Mona said. "How do you know?" Spencer asked. "I just know." Mona stated. Spencer didn't questioned Mona and they went into the vault. "Why didn't he block this off again?" Spencer asked.

Mona shook her head. "I don't know" Mona said. "Something isn't right we haven't heard him or seen any sign of him in since we tried to escape." Spencer said. "I know that's why we don't have much time." Mona said. "Okay, what are we looking for?" Spencer asked. "Anything…Any signs…clues on who Charles could be." Mona said. Spencer nodded and started looking.

"He has to be related to Alison and Jason Right? Do you think he was a brother?" Spencer asked. "I've been thinking about that but I've never heard of a Charles until recently." Mona said. "So? What Charles was a friend?" Spencer questioned. "Would make since." Mona said.

Spencer searched through the bags until she landed on something. It was a bag of phones. "Mona come here." Spencer said. Mona turned and came to Spencer. "Cell phones?" Mona asked. "Charles's cell phones." Spencer said. "Do they work?" Mona asked. "Let's find out." Spencer said pulling out one of the phone and dialed the one number she knew.

They watched as the phone said connecting. "It's ringing." Spencer said. "Hello?" the voice answered in uncertainty. "Spencer?" Spencer and Mona smiled they've got it.

"Is everyone here?" Caleb asked entering the Hastings living room. Caleb looked around to see Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, Mrs. and Mr. Fields, Mrs. Marin, Detective Tanner, Spencer's parents and Toby. "Ezra isn't." Toby answered. "Has anyone seen him?" Caleb asked. "Not sense we found A's Lair." Mrs. Hastings said. "I'll call him." Caleb said. "Caleb I've tried like five times." Toby said. Caleb hung up the phone. "We have to start without him." Mr. Montgomery said.

Caleb sighed. "So, do we have any plan on how to find the girls?" Ella asked. "We're doing everything we can. But everything's coming up to a blank." Tanner said. "Everything? How is that possible? There has to be some evidence." Mr. Montgomery said. "There's none. That's what A does best." Toby said. "We can never have proof. Every time we do A hacks it and erases it." Caleb said.

"I just don't understand how we didn't see this coming?" Ella asked. "A was good at making the girls keep the secrets from everyone." Toby said. "What I want to know if it isn't Mona…then who could be doing this?" Ashley asked.

Just then Toby's phone began to ring. "Sorry." He said. "Who is it?" Caleb asked. "It just says an unknown number?" Toby questioned. "Answer it." Tanner said quickly. "If it's A we can maybe trace it." Toby nodded and answered it quickly. "Toby" the voice. He knew it all too well.

"Spencer?" he questioned in relief. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings moved closer to Toby to Listen.

"Yeah it's Me. Mona's with me too." Spencer said quickly. "Are you okay? Where are you guys?" Toby asked. "I'm fine we're all fine…We don't know where we are, but it's like A's dollhouse each room looks like our rooms at home." Spencer explained.

"Spencer we don't have much time." Mona said. "Listen Toby. I need you to remember a name for me can you do that?" Spencer asked. "A Name? Why? What's going on?" Toby asked in panic. "The name is…" Just than sirens went off. "Spencer we have to go NOW!" Mona yelled. "Spencer what's going on?" Toby asked. "Charles DiLaurentis. Toby. Charles DiLaurentis." Spencer said right before Mona pulled her away and she let the phone drop to the ground leaving Toby on the other end.


	2. Who the Hell is Charles

**Note: I'm back! This was a quick update I've had this story in mind since the finale which absolutely loved! I wish people would stop complaining about the Big Reveal. We did find out who A was we just didn't see a face. That gives more to question and Marlene to answer. I agree with Marlene when she say's the Why is more important than the Who. **

**Anyway my rant is over. I know my Theory is going to be heartbreaking but I really do think this is who Charles is and how he connects. Anyway on to Chapter 2!**

Toby was haunted with a dial tone instantly. "Damn it!" Toby yelled angrily hitting his fist against the counter officially breaking it but he ignored the pain. "I'll get you an ice pack." Mrs. Hastings said quickly going to the freezer and getting the ice pack out and handing it to Toby. "I don't need it" Toby said. Pushing it away. "Take it." Mrs. Hastings said. Toby sighed and took it.

"What did Spencer say? Are they okay? Where are they?" Mr. Fields asked. "She said they were all okay. But she didn't know where they were...she then said something about a life size doll house with exact replicas of their rooms." Toby explained. "Did she say anything else?" Tanner asked as she wrote it down. "She just kept giving me a name." Toby said.

"What name?" Ashley asked. "Charles DiLaurentis." Toby said. They all looked at each other in confusion with no talking. "Who the hell is Charles DiLaurentis?" Caleb questioned angrily. Toby shrugged in confusion. Toby shook his head. "Does anyone know?" Tanner asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"We'll get anything we can on Charles." Tanner said closing her notes and exiting the room. "We can't just sit here." Byron said. "Mr. Montgomery is right we need to do something." Caleb said. "What can we do? We've gone through all your guy's research and notes and found No Charles." Peter said.

"Yeah, and we've known the DiLaurentis family along time. But I've never heard the name Charles come up before." Veronica said. "Peter?" Veronica questioned knowing about his past with Mrs. DiLaurentis. Peter shook his head. "I have no clue." He said.

"So what do we do?" Ashley asked. "There is one person who knows the DiLaurentis family better than anyone." Caleb stated. "Alison." Veronica and Peter said at the same time. "We'll go see Alison and we'll ask her about Charles everyone else keep looking" Veronica said. "Toby" Peter said. "Yes, sir?" Toby questioned. "If you hear from Spencer again call us immediately." Peter said. "I will." Toby said.

"Hey, Sorry I'm late." Ezra Fitz said as he walked into Toby's apartment. "Where have you been?" Caleb asked. "I've been here." Ezra said. "We've called you like five million times." Toby said. "I'm here now. What have we got?" Ezra asked. "Spencer called Toby." Caleb said. "How?" he asked.

"We don't know. But she and Mona called." Toby said. "Well, what did she say? Is she okay? What about Aria?" Ezra asked. "They're okay. They got caught off…by some loud noise…I think it was something tell them to leave where ever they were" Toby said. "Did she say where they were?" Ezra asked.

"They're trapped in A's life size doll house is basically what she said." Caleb answered. "Ezra did you hear a name Charles DiLaurentis in your research or maybe Alison mentioned him to you or something?" Toby questioned. "Charles? No. Never why?" Ezra asked. "Spencer repeated that name like twice." Toby said. "And no one not even the Hastings have heard of that name" Toby said.

"Have you tried Alison?" Ezra asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings is going there now." Caleb answered. Ezra shook his head all the while thinking it sounded oddly familiar. But didn't know why.

Alison DiLaurentis was dragged out of her cell like a caged monkey. Treated like a murder, even though she didn't kill anyone. All she's ever done is too protect her friends. But now she's failed to do that and her own actions have caused her friends grave consequences.

She was pushed into the visiting area where Mr. Hastings and Mrs. Hastings sat in the chairs in front of her she moved to them. "Did you find Spencer?" she asked in true concern. Mrs. Hastings shook her head. "No but you were right. A took them." Mr. Hastings said. "And we now have the police by our side." Mrs. Hastings said.

"How do you manage that?" Alison asked. "We found out where A dashed the van." Mrs. Hastings said. "Where?" Alison asked. "The old Campbell farm." Mr. Hastings answered. "My Mom use to take me and Jason there when I was younger." Alison said. "What else did you find out?" Alison asked.

"Mona's alive." Mrs. Hastings answered. "Mona's alive…but how?" Alison questioned in confusion. "My guess is that A kidnapped her and faked her death. We think that A's making her pretend she's you." Mr. Hastings.

Alison sighed. "Alison we need to ask you something." Mrs. Hastings asked. "What's that?" Alison asked nervously. "Who's Charles DiLaurentis?" Mr. Hastings asked. Alison blinked looking at them in confusion.


End file.
